


Bound by Love

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M/M, Multi, Non-traditional Wedding, Polyamory, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Game(s), Three-way wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Today is the big day... The day King Dimitri marries the loves of his life....
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Bound by Love

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for someone who may or may not be kinda really cool and cute and no I'm not flirting in the beggining notes. That would be silly. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Syph. I hope you have a grand day... And I hope you enjoy this~

Of all the places Ashe had expected to find himself… This wasn't one. 

He looked himself over in the mirror for the umpteenth time, whimpering when he found that his bow tie was not perfectly straight. He started to fidget with it, only to suddenly have someone grab his wrists. "S-sorry! Sorry… I know you told me to stop messing with it…"

"Hmph. If you don't stop it'll only make it worse. Here…"

"Thanks, Felix…" Ashe tried to relax as much as he could as his best man adjusted the bow tie for about the sixth time. "I'm just… I-I-"

"You're nervous." Felix supplied, stepping back once he fixed to look the groom to be over again. "You have every right to be, but if you don't calm down you are going to give yourself a stroke."

"I knooow… you're right I just… can I really do this?" Ashe looked back into the mirror again. A well dressed man stared back at him, dressed to the nines in a steel blue vest, pants and bowtie with a light grey undershirt… there was a coat with it at one point, but no one had any idea where it had gone or what had happened, but Ashe found he actually liked it better this way. The jet black dress shoes on his feet were brand new, bought just for this, and they we so clean and shiny you could practically see your reflection in them. Yet… Ashe still couldn't help but feel out of place. "Even in all these wonderful clothes that Mercedes tailored… I-I'm still-"

"A commoner? A former thief? Not worthy of this? I've heard it all before…" Felix started, pausing briefly to wait for a response. When he received none, save for Ashe making some strange 'oh no I've been found out' type of noise, he just shook his head. "Would you rather call this off? Tell all of them, all the people, Claude, Lorenz, Dedue, Dimitri… tell all of them you can't do it because of whichever excuse you were going to finish that with?"

"What? N-No! I couldn't-"

"Then shut up. You know they both would hate hearing you talk like that. Just… breathe. You'll be fine."

Ashe blinked at him for a moment, then took a long, slow breath, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. The exhale was only half as slow as the inhale, but surprisingly, Ashe did feel some better. Felix was right… if Dimitri or Dedue had heard him say something like that. Both would have been crushed because… they wanted him. They actually wanted him here despite his past or his upbringing. A smile came to his face again and though he was still nervous… he was calm. "Thanks Felix… you really are a good friend."

\---

Dedue was quiet the entire time he dressed. One, just because even with this man whom he had grown quite close to over the years, he was still not very good at conversation. Two, Lorenz had been talking, explaining his suit to him and what not in very technical fashion terms. And Three… He was nervous.  _ Very nervous. _ A fact that his best man had seemed to detect. 

"Dedue. Look at me please." He ordered gently, taking a step back to look him over. The silver suit, open jacket with matching vest and tie with a white undershirt… it looked quite fetching on Dedue, despite the groom-to-be's initial skepticism. A smile came to his face, his posture somehow straightening a little more with pride. "Ah yes, perfect. As expected. I know this is a wedding, not a contest, but if it was, oh ho! You would steal the show with ease!"

"Thank you…" Dedue answered quietly, turning to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened a bit… as if he were surprised that the person staring back at him was really… him. The only thing now was…

"Your hair." Lorenz's voice cut into Dedue's thoughts as he brought over a chair for the groom to sit in. "We will not be leaving it like this. Not that it doesn't look good, but it is a bit too casual for this event. I want to complete this look. Have people stunned into silence when you walk down the aisle. Easy enough to accomplish with my help. Now," he gently pulled the hair tie from Dedue's hair and turned away to grab his brush, "we can style it however you like. I'm sure you have some traditional braid or something from your culture I would be willing to-" He stopped once he turned back around, staring now at the reflection of the two of them. "Actually… your hair looks marvelous down. Simple, elegant… yes this could work! And it would be a lot less hassle for you."

"I would like that."

"Excellent!" Lorenz chimed, running the brush quickly through Dedue's hair just to get any stray tangles and sitting it aside. Now that his work was done he gave a gentle, soft smile, placing his hands upon the broad shoulders before him. "Ah Dedue… you are the very picture of beauty. Absolutely stunning. Why, Ashe and Dimitri will be so moved, they will positively weep when they see you."

Dedue stared into the mirror again, a small smile coming to his face. He wasn't real sure about them weeping… but at the very least he hoped for a smile. "Thank you, Lorenz."

"No need to thank me, my friend. I was honored to do it."

\---

"You know, your Kingliness, you keep pacing and you might pace a hole all the way to the center of the world!"

Dimitri looked up, a bit of confusion on his face. He hadn't even realized he was pacing, much less pacing that aggressively. 

"You didn't realize you were doing it did you?"

"No… I did not. Apologies, Claude." 

Claude chuckled and hopped out of the window he was sitting in, all adorned in black and gold, yet paling in comparison to how resplendently the King of Fodlan was dressed in all of his fancy royal blue and silver. "Why are you apologizing? You aren't offending me. Just don't want you missing your wedding because you paced a hole you have to climb out of."

"Ah… perhaps I should be thanking you instead." Dimitri walked over to the mirror to take another look at himself, a small, half humored laugh passing his lips. "I'll add it to the list…"

"Oh? There's a list?"

"Yes. For one, I am thankful that my dearest friend was able to make my wedding, despite him being a busy man." Dimitri started, smoothing out the overly formal coat he wore, paying extra attention to the sash that seemed to enjoy getting all ruffled up. "Without you, I fear the nerves would have completely consumed me."

Claude's expression went from a curious teasing to something much softer, an adoring smile slowly turning up the corners of his mouth. "There isn't a thing in the world that would have stopped me from being here, Dimitri." 

"Second, I deeply appreciate said friend offering to officiate this rather… unusual wedding." He continued, now content that the coat and all its adornments were in order and moving on to make sure the long flowing cape sat properly. "Though there have been some that have insisted on a more traditional wedding… I think this the most suitable and no one I trust even half as much would have been able to learn everything as quick as you did AND become ordained just for the occasion."

"Well you know. Win win for me. I get to help you out AND learn something new? Hell yeah."

"But most importantly… I am thankful for you simply  _ being _ my friend. After everything that happened, I-I…"

"Woah woah woah, stop right there." Claude said, putting up a hand with a smile on his face. "No getting all sentimental and making me cry before the wedding." 

Dimitri chuckled, masking a soft sniffle the best he could. "Apologies."

"We already know you are going to cry when you see them anyway."

"I will not!"

"Uh-huh." Claude nudged the king softly with his shoulder before reaching over to grab the last of Dimitri's myriad of accessories. It was a simple crown, small, dark colored to stand out against that blonde hair and as few jewels as possible. It was the compromise Dimitri had managed to get with those who insisted he wear his crown during the ceremony when he didn't want to wear one at all. Claude placed it atop his head while on his tiptoes, then took a step back. "There. You look like a storybook king now!"

"Do not remind me… I wanted something more simple if you recall!"

"Yeah well. You regretting not taking my advice yet?"

"About running off to Almyra with my beloveds and eloping?" Dimitri gave a small snort and glanced toward the door. "Perhaps a bit."

"I knew it." Claude grinned, glancing up at the big fancy clock. "Oh well. Shoulda, woulda, coulda. It's too late now." His gaze went to Dimitri, that typical charming smile lighting his face. "Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be…" Dimitri answered, closing his eye and taking a long, slow breath to ground himself, then nodded, looking to Claude with a nervous smile. "Let us go."

\---

As expected, there were way too many people there. Dimitri had expected it of course, but it didn't change the fact that having half the damn country here made Dimitri very, very anxious. His head practically buzzed with a swarm of thoughts, quickly drowning the cheers and the music as they walked toward the elaborately decorated altar. Would they really approve? They had accepted him as king well enough despite everything he did...but now their King was marrying not one man… but two. Would this go smoothly? And what of his grooms to be? What if one of them- The feeling of a hand on his shoulder silenced his thoughts abruptly. He glanced over to Claude, a thankful smile on his face as they took up their positions at the altar. 

Claude waited a moment, making sure Dimitri was as settled as he could be before motioning to the band to stop playing, clearing his throat before he addressed the crowd. 

"People of Fodlan!" His voice was clear and easily understood, but the pride in each word was hard to mask. "Today we gather for a celebration! Your beloved king, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, is finally getting married!" He gave pause for the excited crowd to cheer, grinning like a fool at the blush and shy smile on Dimitri's face. When the crowd died down again, he continued on. "Though this may not be your traditional Faerghus wedding, or even anything you've seen in Fodlan, a few things are for sure the same… the biggest of which is love. So much of it apparently it could not be contained in just a couple, but you know. Semantics, am I right?" There was a collective laugh, with which Dimitri joined, giving Claude time to take a breath. "But I am willing to bet that no one here can doubt or question the bond they share… and today, we will get to see them as united in name as they are in love." 

When the music slowly started up again, he motioned toward the door. Dimitri and the crowd both turned, now only half listening to Claude and he continued on with his self written script. Dimitri felt his breath hitch as the door opened, revealing Lorenz and Dedue. Lorenz looked quite proud of himself once he saw the king's reaction, as he well should have… Dimitri couldn't stop staring, but staring was rather difficult when tears started to blur one's vision… 

Once at the altar, now standing beside one of his soon to be husbands, Dedue took a shaky breath. Gods he was nervous and the amount of people here didn't help… but once Dimitri reached out and took his hand, he relaxed a bit, a small smile coming to his face. 

"You look wonderful, Dedue." Dimitri spoke softly, awe practically dripping from each word. 

Dedue blushed, glancing at Lorenz.

"Oh please. I simply harnessed your natural looks. Do not give me the credit." Lorenz teased.

That only made Dedue blush more and look down. "Thank you."

As Claude finished his introduction of Dedue, the music changed and the doors opened again. Once again, Dimitri found himself on the verge of tears as Felix and Ashe started down the aisle. Not only was this one of the few times he got to see one of his closest childhood friends in a suit (which he pulled off quite well), but Ashe was just… He sniffled softly, ducking his head and using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eye before they got too far. 

"Dimitri?"

"I-I… sorry." He let out a small chuckle and looked up at Dedue. "Seeing you both just…" He felt Dedue gently squeeze his hand, an understanding smile on his face. "I admit I am a bit overwhelmed. This is really happening…"

"Pull yourself together." Felix huffed as he took his position, having caught the last of the conversation. 

To most that might have seemed rude or unnecessarily harsh… but Dimitri just smiled and gave Felix a nod, shifting his attention to Ashe and taking his hand. 

The music trailed off again and Claude paused to give the crowd a moment to settle down again. "Dimitri. Ashe. Dedue. Are you ready?" A smile spread across his face when they all gave a quick confirmation, no hesitation to be found. "Then Dimitri… your vows."

Dimitri cleared his throat, forcing himself to focus only on Dedue and Ashe so that the nerves didn't actually consume him. "Forgive me, the both of you… I am afraid mine are neither long nor very elaborate… but they are truer than anylong speech I could have conceived." He took a small pause to breathe and gather his thoughts, continuing with a soft smile on his face. "I used to believe that I was not worthy of being a king, of being loved... I still do not at times. After everything I have done it is hard to believe that anyone would want to… to stand here and take me of all people to be their life partner. But the two of you… you have stuck with me through it all. You were there for me when I needed it most, even though I tried to push you away. I do not know what I have done to deserve your dauntless, endless love, but I swear to you. the both of you, on everything that I am and everything that I ever will be… I will strive to be a man that you can be proud to call your husband. I love you both dearly… and I would not be here today if not for you."

Ashe ducked his head, his grip on both Dimitri and Dedue's hands tightening. When he looked back up, there was the obvious sheen of tears in his eyes. Dedue smiled, but the sheer joy and pride in his eyes spoke volumes. 

Claude reached over and patted Dimitri's shoulder with a grin before stepping back to continue. "Dedue?"

Dedue glanced to Claude and gave a small nod. Conversation was never his strong suit, and talking in front of so many people made it even harder… but he didn't waiver, he simply stood a little taller, and recited the small vow he had practiced. "I give to you my life and all that life entails. I will be with you through the good and the bad, through trials and triumph and anything that should come our way. I stand with you in the security of hope and the joy of love, now and forevermore." 

"Short and sweet. Powerful." Claude commented with a smile. "And Ashe."

"O-Ok… um…" Ashe mumbled softly, letting go of the hands he held to pull a piece of paper from his vest. "The love you two have shown me is… so far beyond anything my childhood self could have dreamed of. It's so heartwarming, genuine, and fierce… sometimes all at once. I smile more, laugh more… I dare to dream bigger and better and more and… I am just in awe. So… as a thank you… for loving me, despite my origins or what I've done in the past, I want to make you both a promise. I promise to love you without condition, to honor you each and every day in any way, just like you deserve… to laugh with you when you are happy, to support you when you are sad, to guide you when you ask for direction, to challenge you to be a better person… and allow you to do the same to me. I am… so happy… and I love you. Both of you. So… so much. And I always will."

There were some aws and excited whispers throughout the crowd the moment he finished, especially once people noticed the fact that poor Dimitri was struggling not to just start sobbing. Claude even seemed moved, giving the smaller groom a smile. "Is there anyone here today that for some reason thinks that these three should not be wed? For any good reason?"

Nervousness washed over all three of the grooms, all of them sure that someone would speak up…

Silence.

Not a soul said a word.

"Would you look at that... Not a sound." Claude mused, giving the three in front of him a knowing smile as he stepped forward, a braided cord in his hand. He had them all place their left hands in the middle, slowly tying the cord around them in intricate ways as he spoke. "May the words that you have chosen to say today stay with you through your lives. May they have meaning for you in the days to come… Through the challenges and triumphs, through plenty and want, sickness and health." He took a step back with the biggest smile on his face. "From this day forward, you are bound... by these cords, by name, and by love… People of Fodlan! I present to you, the newly wedded Blaiddyds!"

The cheers that erupted were deafening. Claude stepped over to them again and pulled the release knot and grinned. "Come on guys. Give the crowd what they wanna see. 

Ashe and Dedue looked at each other and smiled, moving to either side of Dimitri and kissing him on each corner of the mouth. The roar of the crowd only got louder then… and Dimitri leaned in to give each of them a kiss in return before they all walked down the aisle, hand in hand… 

Together. As it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just make this up as I went and it was a challenge. But my god was it fun~


End file.
